sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Forums Guide
Lost and confused with the OOC and the Character Forums? Not sure where to post your new character app, apply for improvements or play forum games? Look no further, your guide to all of these is here! The OOC Forums: *'News and Updates:' All of the important site news and updates will be posted here. This forum is for your staff to let YOU know what's new about Sverige! *'Input:' Have a suggestion for something about Sverige? This is where you post. Find a bug? Post it here! Have question about something that is not answered by reading the guide? Ask it here! *'Contests:' Any contests that the staff of Sverige is holding for the members are posted here. *'Advertise & Affiliate:' A guest-friendly forum to stick your advertisements! *'Introductions:' Get to know your fellow Sverigians. You may start your own thread, or post to someone else's. *'Aways:' Let your role-play partners know if you'll be away for a while! This is not mandatory, but recommended! *'Fun & Games:' A general chat forum, a place for playing forum games and just a fun free for all. Make sure you only think positive, no negative or hateful feelings please! *'Art Studio:' Are you a talented artist and want to share with your fellow members? You may post your own studio here and "sell" your art for crowns, or even just show off what you can do. The Character Forums: *'Characters: '''If you're looking for a place to post your character application, this is it. If you are taking the Giant or Dwarf mutations, see theGiant/Dwarf Max/Min Charts. Our crown donation service, Take a Crown, Leave a Crown can also be found here *'Accepted Bios:' If your character has been accepted, your post will be moved to the appropriate section here. Also contains the Name Claims and Voice Claims, so don't forget to claim yours as your own! *'Plotting: Have a plot you'd really like to fill concerning your character? Just want to ask for anyone to join a thread that you've put up? Post here! *'''Trackers: This is the place where you can create a thread to track your character threads, or maybe to archive any art or tables that you will want to use. Also, it is possible to register an open thread that will be put up in the open threads announcement for others to join. *'Packs & Groups:' In this forum section, each pack or religious group will have it's own sub-forum where their list of members will be kept as well as important announcements made by the group's or pack's leaders. If you are in a group or pack, it is a good idea to check this forum regularly. *'Adoptions: '''Have a brother, sister, mother, father, uncle, aunt, etc that you'd like to have played on the site? Post their information here in as much detail as you'd like. If you'd like guests to be able to adopt as well, you might want to leave some other method, such as email, for them to contact you by as well. *'Improvements: Have enough xp to get another skill? Need to modify your health, mana or stamina based on your post count (every 10 posts!). Read the appropriate thread here and post a new topic, an admin will get on once daily to update your character! *'''Archives: Old threads go here, where they are kept in the library of the history of Sverige. Related *Home *Sverige *Guides Category:Mechanics